


Where are you little brother?

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Christian and Toto are their parents, Dany and Seb are brothers, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniil is sick of being compared to his older brother Sebastian, and finds comfort in his best friends. However much to Daniil's surprise, people seem to care a lot more than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you little brother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/gifts).



> This is for my gorgeous girl Sarah. Enjoy honey!

"Daniil Kvyat Horner-Wolff, get down here, _now_!"

Dany let's out a frustrated sigh and places his copy of Moby Dick on the bedside table. He runs his hand through his hair, tugging on the messy locks before pulling himself off his bed and heads downstairs. When Dany gets to the kitchen he's met with an angry Christian with his arms folded across his chest. Dany gives his father a small smile, but Christian just frowns in response and points at the pile of dishes by the sink.

"Those were supposed to be done before I got home"

Christian says. Dany looks down at his feet and twirls his thumbs together - He can feel Christian's gaze burning down on him.

"Why are they still there?"

"I was reading, I'm sorry father"

"Sorry isn't good enough Daniil! Your brother was never like this at your age, why can't you act more like him!"

Dany mumbles a small sorry to Christian and starts to wash up the pile of dishes, blinking back the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes. Dany flinches slightly when he feels hands on his shoulder, but relaxes when he realises it's only his older brother.

"Daddy? Do you mind if I skip out on cleaning tonight? I need to catch up on my college work"

Dany has to stop himself from rolling his eyes - he knows his brother well enough to tell when he's lying. Christian lets out a sigh and Dany already knows he's given in.

"You can skip out only if your brother is okay with doing your chores"

"Yes Sebastian, I don't mind doing them for you"

Dany replies. He doesn't give Sebastian the time to ask. Even if he feels it isn't fair, even though he knows his parents favor his brother over him, he'd do anything for Sebastian.

"Danke squirt"

Dany smiles to himself when he feels Sebastian’s fingers ruffle his hair before Sebastian heads out of the kitchen with Christian. The door slams behind Dany as

he's left to his own thoughts. This time, Dany does let the tears drip from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It’s 9:30pm when Dany finally finishes both his own chores and his brothers. He says goodnight to his Father and Dad -Christian barely looks at him, Toto gives him a small kiss to his forehead, tells Dany how much he loves him- before Dany finally heads to bed. He changes into his pyjamas, brushes his teeth, and almost falls asleep when his head hits the pillow. His fingers fumble around in the dark, until they brush against the rough and matted fur of his favourite plush toy.

Dany holds it close to him, cuddles the plush whale close to his heart - it was from Sebastian when he turned three years old, Dany remembers when his ten year old brother had presented him with a plush toy of his favourite animal, he remembers the happy smile Sebastian had on his face. His iPhone vibrating from the bedside table makes Dany flinch, the bright light hurts his eyes in the darkness of his room. He reaches out to turn his phone off, too tired to reply to whoever wanted him at 10pm on a Tuesday, but stops when he sees his best friend's name across the screen. Dany unlocks his phone and reads over the message with tired eyes.

_Hey príncipe! Did you finish your Biology homework off for tomorrow? I'm stuck on the last question :( x_

Dany runs his hand through his hair, groaning to himself when he realises the question sheet is still in his bag downstairs. He'd completely forgotten about the homework that was due for tomorrow, after being loaded with so much housework. Dany types out a quick reply, just wanting to go to sleep and forget about the day.

_No, sorry Chili. I had so much housework to do I completely forgot about it :( I'll help you with it tomorrow before class <3 x_

Dany gets pulled away by sleep before he can read the reply from Carlos.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up squirt! If you want me to drive you to school you've got twenty minutes before I have to go to university"

Dany's eyes reluctantly open and he has to squint to stop the bright light hurting them. Sebastian is banging on his door and he can hear his Father shouting from downstairs. Dany stretches out his back, wincing slightly when the joints crack, before he pulls himself out of bed to gather up his clothes. Sebastian only stops banging when he opens up his bedroom door. His older brother has a huge smile on his face - his hair is neater than usual and he's wearing his contacts instead of his glasses. Dany doesn't miss the green plaid shirt he's wearing either.

"I've got the feeling you're not actually going to university today"

Sebastian frowns down at Dany, and follows him into his bedroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you look good for once, you always look shit when you're going to uni"

"Hey! Watch your tongue squirt, you know Dad will kill you if he hears you swearing"

Dany huffs and rolls his eyes. He wants to reply with a comment on how Sebastian would get away with it, but he doesn't want to hurt his brother, so instead settles with a forced laugh. He gets changed into his school uniform and slips on his black converse, handing over his blue and black tie to Sebastian - he never did get the hang of tying it. Sebastian smiles down at him after fixing his tie and presses a small kiss to the top of his head.

"Come on squirt, you've got lots to learn today"

Dany follows Sebastian downstairs and grabs an apple before he heads out the door. He can hear his Father and Papa are arguing again. Sebastian offers him a comforting smile before unlocking his white Mercedes. Dany never did like Sebastian's car - it was always too bright, too flashy, too perfect for his liking. Dany looks out the window for most of the drive there, listening to the soft country music that's playing from the car radio. Before he makes it to school however, Sebastian stops the car and finally speaks.

"Hey Dany?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you can talk to me right? If there's anything wrong with school or your friends or even at home, you can come to me. I'm always gonna be there for you squirt"

Dany looks away from the window, and turns his gaze to Sebastian - the blonde has a loving smile on his face.

"I know Sebby"

"Promise me you'll come to me if there's something wrong?"

Sebastian holds out his pinky finger. Dany curls his own pinky around Sebastian’s until the blonde lets go with a smile.

"Okay, now go, you don't want to leave Carlitos waiting do you?"

Dany smiles at his brother and says his goodbyes. He hopes Sebastian never saw his fingers that were crossed behind his back.

 

* * *

 

It's period 3 before Dany finally sees Carlos. He drops his bag under the table next to him and Carlos gives him a smile - the smile that always gives Dany butterflies. He smiles back at the Spaniard and pulls his Biology book out of his bag.

"You look tired"

Carlos says, nudging his shoulder against Dany’s. Dany gumbles somewhat of a response.  
“Parents again?”   
“Isn’t it always?”   
Dany runs his hand through his hair and huffs out a breath. He feels Carlos’ hand squeeze at his knee underneath the table - Dany tries to ignore the warm feeling in his heart.

“You could come over to my house after school if you wanted? Papa’s making Paella and i know how much you love it”  
Dany can’t help the smile that appears on his lips. He looks over at Carlos - his dark hair is falling in front of his big brown eyes and there’s a soft smile on his lips. Dany gives in with a smile.   
“Okay, we can hang out”

 

* * *

 

Dany manages to pull himself through the rest of the day. He gets an A in his Maths test - thanks to the help from his brother - and gets awarded student of the term. He walks home with Carlos, their fingers brush together and all Dany wants to do is hold onto the Spaniard’s hand. They make it back to the Alonso-Button household and Fernando is on Carlos the moment they step inside. Dany watches from the side, watches how Fernando pulls his son into a tight hug, kisses his forehead and asks him about school. Dany finds himself wishing his own father did that. Dany is more than surprised when Fernando pulls him into a hug too - he’s not used to receiving affection - it’s strange but Dany finds himself enjoying the warmth from Fernando, the love that seems to be radiating from the older Spaniard.   
“How was your day Dany?”

Fernando says. Dany's slightly taken back by the question, he's never been asked how his day has been, not by his parents, not even by his brother.

"It's been good thank you, I got an A in my Maths exam"

Dany replies, the smile creeping up on his face. Fernando smiles down proudly at Dany - as if he were his own son - and ruffles his hair.

"Well done querido! I'm so proud of you"  
  
“Thank you Mr Alonso”   
  
Fernando lets out a small laugh and looks between his son and Dany.   
  
“Fernando is fine Dany”   
  
Dany is about to reply but Carlos’ fingers curl around his wrist before he can, gently pulling him towards the stairs. Dany follows the Spaniard before they’re both stopped for a moment by Fernando.   
  
“Carlos, make sure you leave the door open”   
  
“Papa! Stop embarrassing me!”   
  
“Dinner will be done in an hour Churro, make sure your homework is done okay?”   
  
“Okay Papa, i promise”   
  
Dany watches as Carlos rolls his eyes and pulls him up the rest of the stairs. Carlos’ fingers are still wrapped around Dany’s wrist, the skin tingles slightly underneath the Spaniard’s touch. Dany follows Carlos into his bedroom; it’s still the same shade of blue it was years ago. There’s a photo of the two of them on his desk amongst piles of workbooks and Dany can’t help the small smile that spreads onto his lips.   
  
“So, do you want to talk about your parents?”   
  
Carlos says. He sits down on his bed, crossing his legs and offering Dany a gentle smile. The Russian sighs before sitting opposite Carlos, mimicking his pose and crossing his own legs.   
  
“Not really, but i know you won’t stop asking until i tell you”   
  
Carlos grins in response.   
  
“You know me too well príncipe”   
  
“They’re just arguing because my dad is out most of the time and my father has to look after me and Seb”   
  
“Hasn’t it always been that way? Your dad works with mine and you know they only get off work late”   
  
“Yeah it has but i think father’s just losing it a bit lately”   
  
“Is that all that’s wrong Dany?”   
  
Dany bites his lip, looks away from Carlos. He can’t lie to his best friend.   
  
“ Dany, what’s wrong?”   
  
“I feel like they don’t love me anymore…”   
  
It’s only a brief moment of silence before Carlos wraps his arms around Dany’s shoulders, pulls him into a hug and prompts him to continue.   
  
“They treat me so differently to Seb. He’s always the favorite, always gets his own way, gets special privileges, it’s just not fair. I get that he’s their first son and the first child is always the most important but i wish they’d at least hide it from me y’know?”   
  
“Dany they don’t love you anymore than Sebastian, do you want to talk to my dad about it when he gets home from work? Maybe he can help, if you tell Papa i’m not sure what he’d do to your parents, you know how he is”   
  
“Maybe Chili, i’ve not even told Seb about this yet”   
  
“Whatever you do, i’m here for you okay?”   
  
“Thank you Carlos”   
  
Dany holds Carlos tighter in his arms, before the two are interrupted.   
  
“Churro, Querido! Dinner is ready”   
  
“Come on, we better go down”   
  
Carlos smiles, leading Dany down the stairs; their fingers seem to absently curl together.

 

* * *

 

When Dany gets home, Christian is beyond furious. He stands in the living room for what feels like forever as he’s shouted at by his father; how he didn’t tell him where he was, how he’d left Christian to worry all afternoon. Dany apologies, like he’s done so many times before, and Christian sends him to his room, a week grounding in the hopes he’ll learn.

Dany struggles to get through the following week; the first day starts off fine, he finishes school, comes home and does his homework, helps out around the house before heading to bed. The second day is much the same, but Dany soon starts to lose it when he gets to Wednesday. Sebastian doesn’t get home until after 10, but instead of getting screamed at, Christian merely tells him to text next time before his older brother heads to bed. Dany breaks down by Saturday, whimpering into his phone until Carlos finally answers.  
  
“Dany it’s 1am what the hell is wrong”   
  
“I can’t cope here anymore Carlos, i want to leave but i have nowhere to go”   
  
Dany tries to keep his voice quiet, he knows his brother is still awake next door, he can hear his muffled moans through the wall.   
  
“Dany you can’t run away from home, i can’t let you do that”   
  
“Then let me stay with you, please Chili ”   
  
The line is quiet for a moment before Carlos sighs quietly on the other end.   
  
“Okay, fine. Meet me at the usual place in half an hour okay?”   
  
“Thank you Chili, thank you so much”   
  
“Yeah, you’re welcome”   
  
Dany hesitates for a moment, tries to bite his tongue to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth, but they seem to come anyway.   
  
“I love you”   
  
The lines already dead by the time Dany says it.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian’s eyes seem to force themselves open when he hears screaming from downstairs. He ignores the voices of his parents, he’s so used to them arguing by now, and nestles his head back into the covers. It’s silent for a few seconds, before Sebastian is jolted back awake by loud banging on his door and the scream of his name. He pulls himself out of bed with a groan, presses a soft kiss against Daniel’s forehead when he slowly opens his eyes, and unlocks the door.  
  
“What the hell is going on? It’s a bloody sunday morning”   
  
Sebastian says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
“It’s Dany, he’s gone”   
  
Sebastian feels himself go cold all over as he registers what Toto said. He looks at his father for a moment, his eyes already watering, before his lips curl up into a snarl. He feels Daniel’s hands against his shoulder, and he’s thankful the Australian is there to keep him calm.   
  
“What do you mean he’s gone?”   
  
Daniel asks, rubbing his fingers against Sebastian’s tensed shoulders.

"He didn't come down this morning and when we went to check, his room was empty"

Sebastian pushes past Toto with anger in his eyes, slamming the door open to his brothers bedroom. Christian is sat on his bed, crying against the sheets and clutching at Dany's favourite jacket. Usually Sebastian would comfort his Father, but he's too angry to care about anything except his baby brother.

"This is your _fucking fault_! If you'd of treated him like you treated me he'd still be here now! If anything happens to him, it's gonna be on your hands father"

Christian looks at his son, tears streaming down his cheeks. He mumbles a small sorry, Toto heading into Dany's bedroom to wrap his arms around his distraught husband.

"Come on Sebastian, we'll go look for him"

Daniel whispers, pressing a small kiss to Sebastian’s neck and gently pulling him away from his parents. Sebastian changes into his clothes; clutching the small golden bracelet around his wrist that Dany bought him for his 21st birthday.

 

* * *

 

"Aren't you going to tell your parents you're here? I'm sure they'll be worried about you"

"I hope they do worry for a change"

Dany places his bag by the side of Carlos' bed, dropping down onto the soft sheets and letting his eyes fall shut. He’s too tired to think about his parents, about his brother, all he wants to do is curl up with Carlos and forget about the day.   
  
“At least let me tell my parents?”   
  
“Chili you can’t, they’ll send me back home, just let me stay here until Monday, please?”   
  
Carlos gives in with a sigh and drops down onto his bed next to Dany.   
  
“Okay, only because it’s you, now get in bed i’m tired”   
  
Dany smiles up at his best friend. He’s about to rid himself of his own clothes and slip into his pajamas, but when Carlos pulls his shirt off, showing off his tanned and freckled skin, Dany can’t take it anymore. He presses his hand against Carlos’ shoulder until the Spaniard drops down onto his back, and catches his lips in a kiss. Carlos is still for a moment, before his hands reach up to curl around Dany’s neck. He soon finds himself getting lost in the moment with Carlos, the thoughts of his parents being dispelled to the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian clutches Daniel’s hand tighter in his grasp. They’ve checked Dany’s favourite places; the library, the park, the lake, almost everywhere that his little brother would visit but there's been no sign of him anywhere. Sebastian drops down on the bench by the lake, looking across the still water. There's a few ducks on the surface. Sebastian remembers when he used to take Dany to feed them.

Daniel sits next to him, curls his hand around Sebastian’s and holds him close. He doesn’t speak, and Sebastian’s thankful for that, he’s content with just being wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms. He doesn’t really notice when the snow starts to fall, not until a snowflake lands on his nose that forces Sebastian’s eyes open. It’s falling gently across the park, decorating the paths and grass in a soft white sheet. Usually Sebastian would smile, grab a snowball and start a fight with his brother, build snowmen in the front garden or make snow angels. All it does now is breaks his heart. He lifts his head to look at Daniel, tears are forming in the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Daniel we have to find him, he could be out in the cold all alone, anybody could just snatch him up in this weather! God i hate my parents so-”   
  
Sebastian is interrupted when his mobile starts blaring out his ring tone from his jeans. He mumbles to himself in German before pulling his iphone out of his pocket.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Sebastian?”   
  
Sebastian is more than surprised to hear Jenson’s voice on the other end of the receiver.   
  
“Hey Jense, what’s up?”   
  
“Your dad called me about Dany, how are you holding up?”   
  
“Not that great, i’m actually out looking for him now with Daniel. Would you and Fernando not mind looking with us? I’m going insane”   
  
“Yeah of course, where are you?”   
  
“By the lake just opposite our home”   
  
“Alright Seb, we’ll be there in a few minutes, sit tight”   
  
“Thanks Jenson”   
  
Sebastian ends the call and slips his mobile back into his pocket. He tries to force a smile on his face when he looks at Daniel, but nothing comes. Daniel leans down to press a small kiss against his forehead.   
  
“We’ll find him Sebastian, I promise you”   
  
Sebastian throws his arms around Daniel’s neck and rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder. Tears are already sliding down his cheeks and soaking into Daniel’s shirt.   
  
“I love you”   
  
Daniel wraps his arm around Sebastian and holds him closer; the snow is still falling.   
  
“I love you too Sebastian”

 

* * *

 

Dany flinches when there’s a knock on Carlos’ door. He’s still in bed next to the Spaniard, their clothes in pile on the floor. They knock again and this time it seems to wake Carlos up as he stirs next to Dany.   
  
“Carlos?”   
  
The voice is quiet but Dany can just make out that it’s Jenson on the other side of the door.   
  
“Mmm?”   
  
“Me and your Papa are going out for a while, i’m not sure when we’ll be back so i’ve left my card on the counter if you want to order any food. I love you”   
  
“Dad? Where are you going?”   
  
“Don’t worry Carlos, we’ll be back soon”   
  
Carlos doesn’t bother to reply, and snuggles himself closer against Dany. Dany wraps his arm around the Spaniard and presses a small kiss against his forehead. He can feel Carlos’ bare skin brushing against his own skin, it’s warm and soft and Dany finds himself brushing his fingertips across Carlos’ tanned skin. Carlos lets out a small sigh and kisses the side of Dany’s neck.   
  
“Maybe you running away wasn’t such a bad idea after all”   
  
Carlos says. Dany laughs quietly and curls himself closer to Carlos.   
  
“I’ll have to go back soon Chili, you know that right?”   
  
“I know, but let’s just enjoy today okay?”   
  
“Okay”

 

* * *

 

7pm rolls around and there’s still no sign of Dany anywhere. Sebastian collapse onto the sofa when he gets home on Sunday evening; Toto pats his shoulder in reassurance and Christian doesn’t even look at him. Fernando and Jenson are sat at the kitchen, chatting away to Sebastian’s parents as if all this isn't happening, as if his younger 15 year old brother isn't missing. Sebastian curses under his breath, the German spilling from his lips out of pure anger and he's about to stand up and say something to them, before Daniel's soft hands stop him. He looks over at the Australian; all the anger seems to burn away whenever he's with Daniel.

“Sebastian, just stay calm okay? I know you’re upset, but shouting at your parents isn't gonna help, you need rest”

Sebastian sighs, giving in at the soft accent in Daniel's voice. He knows Daniel's right, even if he won't admit it, even if it's breaking him in half, he knows it's true. Sebastian heads upstairs to his room, his fingers brush against the name plaque on Dany's door. Sebastian let's himself be tucked into bed by Daniel, too tired to do it himself. He feels a little incompetent, having to be tucked in by his boyfriend at the age of 22, but Sebastian is past the point of caring now.

All he cares about is having his little baby brother wrapped up in his arms. Daniel gently runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, his nails scratching against his scalp. It's soothing in a way, it makes Sebastian forget about all the drama, about his parents and his brother. He falls asleep within five minutes.

 

* * *

 

Daniel watches Sebastian for a moment, slowly running his fingers through the blonde's hair as his breathing slows down. He pulls himself up from the bed, about to head downstairs to speak to Toto and Christian, but his phone vibrating in his pocket stops him. He plucks the iPhone from his jeans, an unknown number flashes up on the screen. Daniel frowns in confusion before answering.

“Um hello?”

“Daniel?”

Daniel lets out a small sound of surprise when he hears the harsh accented voice of Dany on the other end.

“Dany? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine, can you come get me?”

“If you tell me where you are I can”

It's silent for a moment, Daniel can hear the soft whispers of someone else before Dany's voice fills the line once more.

“If you promise not to tell my parents where I'm hiding”

“I promise Dany, can you just tell me where you are? I've been so worried about you”

“I'm at Carlos’ house”

Daniel lets out a sigh of relief, his lips curve up into a smile as he grabs Sebastian’s hoodie that's at the end of his bed. He slips his own coat on before bounding down the stairs, his mobile still wedged between his ear and shoulder.

“I'm coming over now Dany, I'll be about ten minutes so don't go away okay?”

“Okay Dan”

Daniel ends the call, his hands shake as he unlocks the door to his car.

 

* * *

 

He arrives at Fernando's and Jenson's home in just under ten minutes. The lights are on in the front room and Daniel can hear the music blasting out from outside. He climbs out of his car, Sebastian’s old hoodie held tight in his arms as he knocks on the door. The music dies down and when the door opens slightly he's met with a smiley Carlos.

“Hey Carlitos”

Carlos smiles even wider and pushes the door open, throwing his arms around Daniel's waist to pull him into a hug. The Australian happily hugs back before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Dany peeps his head around the corner of the living room; Daniel runs over to his boyfriend’s brother, scooping the 15 year old up in his arms and holding him tight against him. Dany rests his head on Daniel's shoulder, clinging himself to the taller Australian.

“God you don't know how worried we've all been about you Dany”

“Worried? I doubt my parents were worried, they only care about Sebastian”

Daniel holds Dany tighter in his arms. He looks over at Carlos, the Spaniard is twiddling his thumbs together and looking up at Daniel through his thick eyelashes. Daniel holds his free arm out and pulls Carlos into a hug too.

“Come on you two, I'm taking you both home to your parents”

Dany whines against Daniel's shoulder before he's let back down to his feet. He holds out the hoodie he'd picked up from Sebastian's room, pulling it over Dany's head. It's old and gray, a bull decorates the back. It's too big on Dany, the sleeves cover his hands and the material hangs just below his knees. Daniel pulls his own coat off and wraps it over Carlos’ shoulder. He straps the two teenagers into the back of his car before he starts up the engine. When he fixes his mirror, Daniel can't help but notice Dany and Carlos’ fingers that are curled together.

 

* * *

 

Dany clings himself to Daniel when they make it home. He's pulled the hood up of Sebastian’s hoodie to hide his face, he doesn't want to face his parents. Carlos is holding onto Daniel's hand, chatting away to the Australian. Dany can hear his parents speaking in the kitchen, he can hear Carlos’ parents too. The doors closed but Dany can just make out the shadow of his parents.  
  
“You ready little man?”  
  
Dany sighs and looks up at Daniel before nodding. He pushes the door open, it creaks slightly and draws the attention of his Dad. Toto looks over at Dany, almost in confusion, before he drops his newspaper and runs over to the teenager. Dany let's himself be picked up by his dad, it's nice and warm and makes Dany feel like he's loved.  
  
“He was hiding at Carlos’ all this time”  
  
Daniel says to Christian, offering a comforting smile. Dany looks over his dad's shoulder, watching his father break out into a smile. Christian wraps his arms around the two of them.  
  
“I missed you so much my lovely little man, don't you ever do that to me again”  
  
His father says, pressing a kiss to Dany's hair. Dany closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of his parents wrapped around him.  
  
“Dany?”  
  
There's another voice in the doorway. Dany recognises it instantly and scrambles out of his parents grasp to run over to his brother. Sebastian has tears in his eyes, his hair is mussed up but there's a happy smile on his face. Dany wraps his arms around Sebastian,hugging his older brother tight. Sebastian hugs back just as hard, peppering kisses across his forehead.  
  
“I missed you Seb”  
  
Dany feels Sebastian’s arms squeeze tighter around him.  
  
“I missed you more, god you've been driving me crazy all day Dany, I've not had a calm moment today”  
  
Dany laughs slightly, shaking his head.  
  
“I'm sorry Seb”  
  
“Don't be sorry you idiot, just tell me why you ran away?”  
  
Sebastian lets Dany go and watches his younger brother with keen eyes. Dany reaches out to hold onto Sebastian’s hand before he turns to face his parents.  
  
“I thought dad and father didn't love me as much as you, so I left to go somewhere where I was loved”  
  
Dany smiles at Carlos who's sat down at the kitchen tables with his parents, a pink blush dancing across his cheeks.  
  
“Darling why would you think we love you more than Sebastian? We love you both equally”  
  
Toto says, reaching out to run his thumb across Dany's cheek.  
  
“I'm sorry dad, it's just you and father seem to prefer Seb over me. You always compare me to him and I don't like it”  
  
Toto glances over at Christian, a frown on his face. Christian looks at his son, reaching out to pull him away from Sebastian and into a hug. Dany let's himself be pulled away, relaxing slightly when his father's arms curl over his shoulders.  
  
“I see Sebastian in you Dany, you're just like him in your own way, but I'm so sorry if you thought I didn't love you as much, if anything I love you more than Seb, you don't stumble home drunk at 2am”  
  
“Shut up dad”  
  
Sebastian says, and Dany can't help but laugh. He feels better in a way, he likes being told he's like his big brother, he's always wanted to be like Sebastian. Christian pulls away, just enough to look down at Dany.  
  
“I love you my little man”  
  
Dany smiles and wraps his arms back around Christian.  
  
“I love you too father”  
  
“Promise me you won't run away again? I don't want to send Daniel out to get you”  
  
“I promise”  
  
“Good, now, I think we all deserve some pizza”  
  
“Can Carlos stay?”  
  
“Of course he can”  
  
Dany bursts out into a smile, all the worry and tension disappeared from before. When the pizza arrives Dany settles himself down on the floor next to Carlos. He looks over at his parents; Toto and Christian are sat together, smiling and laughing, it makes a nice change compared to the constant arguments. Daniel is sat on the sofa, Sebastian on the floor between his legs. Dany feels Carlos’ hand close over his own, and when he looks into his best friend's eyes, with red pizza sauce smeared across his cheek, Dany can't think of anything better he'd rather be doing


End file.
